Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicate compositions which are microporous and which have a three-dimensional oxide framework formed from corner sharing AlO2 and SiO2 tetrahedra. Numerous zeolites, both naturally occurring and synthetically prepared, are used in various industrial processes. Synthetic zeolites are prepared via hydrothermal synthesis employing suitable sources of Si, Al and structure directing agents such as alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, amines, or organoammonium cations. The structure directing agents reside in the pores of the zeolite and are largely responsible for the particular structure that is ultimately formed. These species balance the framework charge associated with aluminum and can also serve as space fillers. Zeolites are characterized by having pore openings of uniform dimensions, having a significant ion exchange capacity, and being capable of reversibly desorbing an adsorbed phase which is dispersed throughout the internal voids of the crystal without significantly displacing any atoms which make up the permanent zeolite crystal structure. Topological zeolite structures are described in Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, which is maintained by the International Zeolite Association Structure Commission at http://www.iza-structure.org/databases/. Zeolites can be used as catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion reactions, which can take place on outside surfaces as well as on internal surfaces within the pore.
Catalysts for isomerization of C8 aromatics ordinarily are classified by the manner of processing ethylbenzene associated with the xylene isomers. Ethylbenzene is not easily isomerized to xylenes, but it normally is converted in the isomerization unit because separation from the xylenes by superfractionation or adsorption is very expensive. A widely used approach is to dealkylate ethylbenzene to form principally benzene while isomerizing xylenes to a near-equilibrium mixture. An alternative approach is to react the ethylbenzene to form a xylene mixture via conversion to and reconversion from naphthenes in the presence of a solid acid catalyst with a hydrogenation-dehydrogenation function. The former approach commonly results in higher ethylbenzene conversion, thus lowering the quantity of recycle to the para-xylene recovery unit and concomitant processing costs, but the latter approach enhances xylene yield by forming xylenes from ethylbenzene. A catalyst composite and process which enhance conversion according to the latter approach, i.e., achieve ethylbenzene isomerization to xylenes with high conversion, would effect significant improvements in xylene-production economics.
Especially advantageous would be a commercially utilizable catalyst containing 12-membered rings and 10-membered rings in the same 3-dimensional structure. Commercial utility is typically seen in aluminosilicate structures which are synthesized in hydroxide media with readily available structure directing agents. Zeolites which contain both 12-membered and 10-membered rings in 3-dimensional structures belong to the CON, DFO, IWR, IWW and MSE structure types. The synthesis of CIT-1, a zeolite of the CON structure type, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,267 and in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1995, 117, 3766-79 as a borosilicate form. After synthesis, a subsequent step can be undertaken to allow substitution of Al for B. The zeolites SSZ-26 and SSZ-33, also of the CON structure type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,006 and 4,963,337 respectively. SSZ-33 is also described as a borosilicate. All 3 members of the CON structure type use very complicated, difficult to synthesize structure directing agents which make commercial utilization difficult. The known member of the DFO structure type is DAF-1 which is described as an aluminophosphate in Chem. Commun. 1993, 633-35 and in Chem. Mater. 1999, 11, 158-63. Zeolites from the IWR and IWW structure types are synthesized only in hydrofluoric acid containing synthesis routes, making commercial utilization difficult.
One particular zeolite of the MSE structure type, designated MCM-68, was disclosed by Calabro et al. in 1999 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,018). This patent describes the synthesis of MCM-68 from dication directing agents, N,N,N′,N′-tetraalkylbicyclo[2.2.2]oct-7-ene-2R,3S:5R,6S-dipyrrolidinium dication, and N,N,N′,N′-tetraalkylbicyclo[2.2.2]octane-2R,3S:5R,6S-dipyrrolidinium dication. MCM-68 was found to have at least one channel system in which each channel is defined by a 12-membered ring of tetrahedrally coordinated atoms and at least two further independent channel systems in which each channel is defined by a 10-membered ring of tetrahedrally coordinated atoms wherein the number of unique 10-membered ring channels is twice the number of 12-membered ring channels, see US 2009/318696.
Applicants have successfully prepared a new family of materials designated UZM-35. The topology of the materials is similar to that observed for MCM-68. The materials are prepared via the use of simple, commercially available structure directing agents, such as dimethyldipropylammonium hydroxide, in concert with small amounts of K+ and Na+ together using the Charge Density Mismatch Approach to zeolite synthesis as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,993.
The UZM-35 family of materials is able to provide and maintain high conversion during xylene and ethylbenzene isomerization reactions and minimize ring loss. This is believed to be due to its particular pore geometry and framework Si/Al ratio. The UZM-35 zeolite contains significant amounts of Al in the tetrahedral framework, with the mole ratio of Si/Al ranging from about 2 to about 12. The Al content in the framework is known to provide acid sites required for high activity in isomerization processes.
Due to the unique structure of UZM-35, catalysts made from UZM-35 are able to show an advantage of about 30 to about 40% in ring retention over 12-membered ring channel MTW zeolite catalyst in proof of principle testing. Furthermore, a UZM-35 containing extrudate also shows a different distribution of aromatic by-products and unique character during initial line-out period as compared to MTW zeolite-containing extrudates. Specifically, the by-product yields diminish without any decrease in xylene isomerization activity, suggesting fouling of sites specific to undesired reactions.